


A Place to Rest Your Head

by lunarhold



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Mild Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarhold/pseuds/lunarhold
Summary: Tired of being the victim, you go to the one place that brings you some comfort.





	A Place to Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> some of you may know this from other sites. i've just finally gotten around to getting an account here. plus tumblr flagged this ugh.

You ran out of your home, tears streaming down your cheeks as you ran through the dim city streets. You didn’t know where you were going, and nor did you care, as long as it was away from the awful man still in your house. It wasn’t even a home anymore, more like a prison and you were a prisoner. It was a place you needed to escape from but, for some reason, kept coming back to.  
You stumbled through the streets, around corners and down blocks, your feet blindly taking you to the one place you knew you would be safe. A place that felt more like home than anywhere else had in a long time. It wasn’t much, and you knew that, but you never cared. You returned there time and time again, showing up in tears and curling into open arms that never asked you what happened or judged you for anything.  
You hiccupped as you pounded on the door, praying there was someone inside to open up to you.  
The door cracked open with a groan and sleepy green eyes peered out at you. One look at your face told him all he needed to know and he opened the door to you, allowing you entry into his shabby home. Sniffling, you shed your jacket on the arm of the couch and threw yourself into the safety of his arms, sighing in relief when you felt them wrap around you in a possessive embrace.  
“Reno,” you murmured, your voice weak and hoarse from unshed tears. Soft hands smoothed your hair down, humming quietly deep in his chest. You no longer felt the need to cry, and you just stood in his arms, allowing his comforting presence to envelop you. “I’m glad you’re home.”  
“Lena, it’s two in the morning,” he said, his voice a whine that held no bite, only a teasing lilt that put you at ease.  
“I know,” you said, “but…”  
You pulled away, walking away from him and going to stand at the window. Your dark hair fell in a curtain, shielding your face from his view and causing a frown to appear on his face. He walked over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders and rubbing circles with his thumbs. You took a deep breath and looked out the window, a terrified and determined look on your face.  
“I’m done. I’m leaving him. I…I can’t do it anymore. He’s awful and-- and I just– I can’t take it anymore, Reno,” you said, tears filling your eyes as you realized what that meant. You would be alone, and that was something that terrified you. You had been bound by that man for so long that you didn’t know how to function on your own anymore.  
Reno stood for a moment in stunned silence, allowing his sleep fogged brain to process what you said.  
You were leaving him, after so long of putting up with him, just like that?  
He took a deep breath and asked something he’d wanted to ask for a long time, but never did.  
“What did he do?”  
Your breathing hitched and your hand rose to your mouth, stifling a sob as you thought back on all the months of abuse. It felt like years had passed since you had first met him, when in reality it was only a handful of months. As though the words were being dragged from your throat like thorns, you explained to him everything you had been hiding for months, tears falling faster as it all washed over you once again.  
Reno felt sick as he listened, wondering how he had never picked up on the things you talked about before, until he realized he had been too preoccupied with work and women to pay much attention to the one who needed him most. His arms came around you, pulling you into his chest with such force that the wind was knocked out of you.  
You wrapped your arms around his back, clawing at the marred skin in an effort to get closer to him, to rub off the feeling of disgust that you carried for yourself for letting it get so out of hand. You hid your face in the long strands of his hair, breathing in the strong smell of cinnamon that came off of it, wrapping you in a sense of security only he could give you. This was how it always was; you would come running to him whenever things got too bad and when things had settled you would go crawling back to the monster you harbored in your bed.  
He never complained, only watching you go with a worried expression before immersing himself back into his work and whatever woman he happened to have at the moment. It was always the same, never changing and yet something always felt wrong to you. Why did you always run to him, and why did he always welcome you with open arms?  
The question would stir around in your stomach, messing with your mind whenever you were near only to be forgotten the instant you were back in your lover’s arms. It was always a question of why and when, a never-ending loop you couldn’t break yourself out of. Deep down, you knew why you kept coming back, but you wouldn’t admit it to yourself.  
Admitting it meant defeat, and defeat meant losing the only thing you had left to lose. It was something you didn’t think you would be able to handle if it came to that.  
Reno was whispering into your ear, his warm breath fanning across the sensitive flesh of your ear and causing goosebumps to erupt up your arms. You looked up at him, his face only centimeters away from yours, so close you could feel your breath mingling with his and whispering against your lips.  
Before you knew what was happening, lips were clashing with yours with bruising force, hungrily nipping and sucking and prying your lips apart to delve past them. He tasted like mint and raspberries, and your breathing stalled as you struggled to figure out what was happening. He didn’t relent for a moment, and then you were kissing him back, running your fingers roughly through his long hair, pulling him forward until there was no space left between you two.  
Clothing was shed without notice and you found yourself on your back on the couch, Reno panting above you as he rolled his hips against yours. He entered you without warning, your back arching off the cushions, your breasts rubbing his chest as the feeling of pleasure overwhelmed you. He pulled out and his hips snapped back, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the silent room.  
He was nipping at every bit of skin he could find, marking it with small bruises and teeth marks. You could do nothing but claw at his back, sloppily meeting his thrusts as the tension in your stomach built up until you were seeing white, a low keen in the back of your throat marking your release. He grunted and collapsed on top of you as he finished, sweat rolling down his back as he continued to kiss your neck and shoulder.  
He finally lifted himself up on his elbows, peering down at you with a look of concern. You were unsure of just what to say, fearing that what had happened would be the end and that what you had with him was now broken. He reached up, curling a piece of your long hair around his slender fingers and allowing a small grin to break out across his face.  
“I’ll go with you tomorrow to get your things,” he said, his voice a husky murmur.  
You nodded, unable to find your voice to ask the question you so desperately needed an answer to. It seemed he knew what you wanted to know, for he leaned down and captured your lips in a gentle, loving kiss.  
“You’ll stay with me, won’t you? I know it’s not much but–“  
You cut him off with a deeper, searing kiss, happiness bubbling up in your chest as you realized you had finally found what you were looking for– no, what you had been blind to having all along.  
A place to call home.


End file.
